<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jimmy’s best friend [Podfic] by illogicallydreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090501">Jimmy’s best friend [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illogicallydreaming/pseuds/illogicallydreaming'>illogicallydreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illogicallydreaming/pseuds/illogicallydreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim’s dog had always been there for him, through his mom leaving, his brother leaving, through tarsus and all the shit that came with it.</p><p>And now, he would be there for his dog. Until the very end.</p><p>*CURRENTLY BEING RERECORDED*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jimmy’s best friend [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046416">Jimmy’s best friend</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi_Deanna/pseuds/Imzadi_Deanna">Imzadi_Deanna</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely LOVED this fic and had to made a podfic version</p><p>Make sure to leave the author kudos on the original fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YouTube link: <a href="https://youtu.be/efpoIyB9p6U">https://youtu.be/efpoIyB9p6U</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>